Confusión en tiempos nublados
by Verenillagirl
Summary: Un malentendido podría costar caro, eso lo sabía bien Ginji al igual que Odanna, sin embargo, después del clima nublado siempre salía el sol. One-shot. Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kakuriyo No Yadomeshi no me pertenecen.


Hola, espero que les guste este de Kakuriyo No Yadomeshi R&R.

* * *

Habían pasado meses desde que Aoi vivía en flor de luna, por lo que Odanna, que vestía sus típicas ropas negras, decidió que era nefasta esa situación. Ya que, su prometida no podía vivir en una casa al exterior y fuera de su vista. Por lo que pensó en lo mejor para ella y por qué no decirlo, para él también.

En estos momentos, él estaba ajustando cuentas en una reunión totalmente aburrida en el salón de reuniones, además considerando sus deseos, él sólo quería terminar dicho encuentro para pasar tiempo de calidad con Aoi. Es por esto, que su mente estaba en otro lado. Una vez que finalizó la tediosa reunión, Odanna fue a su habitación lujosa y se acercó a su ventana. Observó el paisaje, las nubes, el paisaje nublado y lo anterior no podía significar algo bueno ¿o sí? Es que a pesar de que una tormenta era sinónimo de Raiyu, él ya había hablado con él del suceso que lo hizo enojar hasta el cansancio, es por esto que a partir de ese día odiaba los paisajes nublados. Preocupado por sus pensamientos extremistas, pensó que lo mejor era ir a buscar a Aoi, porque corría riesgos al ser sólo una humana y Raiyu era un ser sobrenatural, por lo tanto si él quería tomar revancha por lo acontecido se vengaría con ella y no con él. En otras palabras lo que él presentía que podía pasar era que Raiyu quería una revancha, y él pensó esto una y otra vez porque el clima en vez de mejorar, empeoraba. Estaba por abrir la puerta de su habitación para ir a cumplir su misión, cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta. Esperanzado con que fuera Aoi, abrió la puerta enérgicamente.

一Ao... ¿Ginji?

En efecto era su más fiel sirviente, usaba sus ropas características, él sólo quería darle una información a su maestro y de paso corroborar algo que lo tenía inquieto.

一Lo lamento, maestro. No soy Aoi.

一 Así veo 一contestó con mal humor tocándose sus sienes一.¿qué es lo que necesitas? 一lo hizo pasar a su habitación.

一Aoi desapareció, no la encontré en su habitación y busqué en los lugares cercanos. Ni siquiera encontré pistas.

Asì fue como Odanna descubrió que sus sospechas eran ciertas, que no eran extremistas y que su excesiva preocupación si venía al caso.

一Debemos encontrarla ahora 一sentenció Odanna comenzando a preocuparse cada vez más.

Ambos amigos, pero enamorados de la misma mujer, fueron en su búsqueda sin pensar en nada más que en el bienestar de Aoi. Caminaban por los alrededores de Tenjin-yan.

一Debí de haberlo supuesto, maestro. Aoi se inquietó con el clima nublado y como no mejoraba, se encerró en su habitación y pude jurar que escuché sollozos 一respondió Ginji con un gran sentimiento de culpa embriagándolo lentamente.

一Espera 一Odanna se detuvo一.¿Me estás diciendo que dejaste a Aoi llorar y no se te ocurrió consolarla o mejor llamarme?

一Yo.. pero maestro ¿cómo iba a entrar a su habitación? 一tragó pesado Ginji 一además usted es su prometido, no yo...hubiese sido muy irrespetuoso y...

一¡Mientes! yo sé que en el fondo te mueres de ganas de entrar a su habitación y ¿sabes por qué? Porque tú gustas de Aoi. 一declaró amenazante y acercándose a él con un aura asesina.

Ginji, que estaba harto de ocultar sus sentimientos al mundo y de hacerse el tonto, no lo pensó dos veces y sólo pudo soltar:

一Sí, lo admito. Estoy enamorado de ella ¿y qué? Dime ¿qué me vas a hacer? No te tengo miedo, maestro.

一No me faltes el respeto Ginji, tú sabes que ahora tu futuro en estas tierras pende de un hilo一. contestó Odanna tomando a Ginji por el cuello de su ropa, de manera peligrosa.

一Claro, y seguramente Aoi amará tu decisión de echarme ¿verdad? Vamos, hazlo. Eso sí, hazlo solamente si quieres ver el enojo de Aoi hacia ti, porque bien sabes que si ella se enoja, no hay casamiento 一replicó Ginji con una semisonrisa de victoria en su rostro.

一¡Argh! 一se quejó Odanna liberando del agarre con brusquedad a Ginji sin haber disminuido su enojo一. Bien, seguirás en flor de luna, pero yo que me llegue a enterar de que la estás cortejando, hasta ahí llegará tu contrato. ¿Te quedó claro, Ginji? 一sentenció Odanna mientras retomaba el camino por el bosque.

一Como el agua. Pero ¿no ha pensado en que el cortejo hacia ella de mi parte le podría beneficiar para saber si ella siente algo por usted? 一preguntó Ginji, siguiendo el paso de Odanna.

一¿A qué te refieres?

一Si yo la cortejo, y ella me rechaza sólo significaría una cosa. Y eso sería que ella corresponde a sus sentimientos.

一Sí, claro. Eso podría ocurrir o podría perjudicarme porque ella se podría enamorar de ti. Que en el fondo es eso lo que quieres ¿verdad? Te recuerdo que al fin y al cabo ella se casará conmigo.

一Já, el que rie último rie mejor. Usted sabe que si Aoi continúa con su abstención a querer casarse con usted, eso no pasará.

一Eso está por verse.

El silencio reinó luego de esa charla no tan amena entre ambos rivales. Pero la misión estaba intacta, ambos la querían y ambos deseaban su bienestar. Entonces un rayo apareció entre ambos haciéndolo despertar de sus divagaciones asesinas que tenían el uno con el otro pero que jamás admitirían o bien, concretarían.

一Vaya, vaya. Nos volvemos a ver ogro 一dijo Raiyu sin burla en su expresión .

一¿Qué hiciste con Aoi? 一 preguntó Odanna.

一Lamento lo sucedido, sólo me la robé un par de horas para que me ayudará a preparar una cena para doscientos invitados. ¡Doscientos! Si hubiese sabido que tu prometida tenía un gran corazón nunca le hubiese hecho lo que le hice hace tiempo atrás.

一¿Esperas que te crea esa mentira que acabas de decir?

Como por arte de magia, Aoi apareció por un portal con un delantal de cocina blanco, bajo eso tenía un vestido verde. Ella estaba feliz de haber podido ayudar a hacer los preparativos para la cena, se sentía bien y realizada consigo misma. Sin embargo, al pisar un pie en las tierras de su prometido ogro, sintió que algo no estaba bien.

一¿Está todo bien?

一¡Aoi! 一gritaron los rivales al mismo tiempo.

一Sí, así me llamo.

Odanna fue el primero en aproximarse a Aoi, y la abrazó profundamente.

一Estaba tan preocupado, Ginji me avisó que te había afectado el clima nublado y que después no supo nada más de ti.

Aoi sentía como Odanna la abrazaba con tanta preocupación y miedo a perderla que se sintió a gusto entre sus brazos y bastante conmovida.

一Creo que estoy sobrando aquí 一dijo Raiyu y se fue a través de un portal, cuestión que Odanna no le importó, pues había traído devuelta a Aoi, sana y salva. Le perdonaría la vida, por esta vez.

Ginji, sabía que él igual sobraba así que regresó a la posada de Odanna sin miramientos, sólo con un par de remordimientos que no tenía forma de cambiar. Él no era poderoso, y no era la autoridad de la posada, es por eso que aunque lograra enamorar a Aoi, huir juntos no era una buena idea. Odanna podría perseguirlos hasta el fin de los tiempos. Así que optó por no interferir la relación de Odanna y Aoi, ya que era lo mejor para ella, aunque no lo sea para él.

Aoi y Odanna seguían abrazados y el sol había salido otra vez. Nadie podía interferir esa atmósfera ideal.

一¿Maestro?

一¿Qué ocurre, mi querida prometida?

一¿Tan preocupado estabas por mí?

Odanna separó un poco a Aoi de él, para mirarla directamente a sus ojos.

一Por supuesto que sí, pensé que ese tipo te había hecho algo realmente malo.

一Pero ves, que estoy sana y salva 一. dijo Aoi mientras le acariciaba su mejilla con ternura.

Odanna no pudo resistirse a la tierna expresión de Aoi y la besó. Él no sabía si tenía su consentimiento para hacer tal jugada, pero debía intentarlo aunque sea una sola vez. Para su sorpresa Aoi le correspondía dulcemente.

一Estoy sorprendido 一contestó Odanna sonriéndole.

Pero Aoi no quería hablar, y lo besó tomando iniciativa por primera vez. Esto le tomó por sorpresa a Odanna, pero una vez que cayó en cuenta de lo que ocurría le correspondió tiernamente.

一Estoy enamorado de ti, Aoi.

一Yo también estoy enamorada de ti .

Ambos dulcificaron su mirada con la reciente confesión y se dirigieron a la posada del ogro con las manos enlazadas. Lo que Aoi no sabía era que esa visita significaría algo más para ella. Odanna sabía que quería que Aoi se mudara allí, pero no iba a ser sencillo convencerla. Ambos entraron a la habitación y se sentaron en el futón del maestro que era para dos personas.

一¿No te gustaría mudarte aquí conmigo?

一Mu...mudarme contigo ¿aquí? 一contestó nerviosa Aoi.

一Sí, sería como convivir juntos.

En ese momento, Aoi calló y Odanna no pensó dos veces en su actuar.

一Parece que tendré que convencerte.

El ogro comenzó a besar a Aoi y la atrajo hacia sí para acortar más la distancia. Ella incapaz de resistirse a tales caricias rodeo el cuello de Odanna con sus brazos correspondiéndole. Odanna perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas al futón, produciendo así que ella estuviera sobre él en una posición comprometedora. Pero que para ellos estaba bien, porque pronto serían marido y mujer.

一¿Maestro? 一dijo Aoi interrumpiendo el beso.

一Dime... 一mientras le acariciaba la espalda lentamente.

一Estoy cansada.

一En ese caso, deberíamos dormir.

一Sí 一respondió Aoi con amago de levantarse.

一Aquí.

Aquel gesto le produjo a Aoi ganas de dormir con su prometido, y además debía admitir que estaba cansada ahora, y le daba pereza ir a flor de luna a estas horas de la noche.

一Esta bien.

Entonces, Aoi se levantó con la excusa de que debía buscar una camisola para dormir, él le señaló una prenda suya de él que ya no usaba y se fue a cambiar al baño. Era precisamente una camisola de color gris. Él igual se desvistió y quedó con su camisón interior que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Una vez que Aoi salió ya vestida con la prenda de Odanna, se fue a refugiar a los brazos de su prometido, y esté ya la estaba esperando dentro del futón. Así, ambos durmieron felizmente abrazados, pero no sin antes darse un beso de buenas noches.


End file.
